Finding You
by rosieramirezcapshaw
Summary: A/U – Callie and Arizona are both in high school. Callie Torres is quiet and withdrawn; she doesn't have many friends, what happens when she meets one of the most popular girls in the school, Arizona Robbins.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first multi-chapter fan fic, I would like to know what people think, please review and tell me if you think I should carry on. I don't own the characters. The story is completely fictitious. **

Callie opened her Hemingway book and sat at the back of the library away from everyone else, she was a shy and withdrawn 16 year old, she didn't have many friends, she didn't think she needed friends but she did sometimes get lonely when she had no one to talk to. She looked up from her book as she saw a beautiful blonde girl being asked to leave the library for being loud, the blonde turned around and looked straight at Callie, she flashed a big smile towards Callie who looked away embarrassed, she could feel herself going red, why had she never seen the girl before and why had she affected her like that? She was too distracted and mesmerized to carry on reading so she just sat and hoped that she would see the girl again.

Arizona couldn't believe she'd smiled at a random girl in the library, a random beautiful girl…The blonde wasn't at all shy but the girl she'd smiled at was obviously a loner and not someone she could see herself being associated with, she was pretty, but she was a loner, a nobody. When Arizona thought this she instantly felt bad, she wasn't sure why, but she felt guilty for thinking badly of the girl. She felt compelled to get to know this girl, or at least find out about her, it wouldn't be hard, she knew a lot of people, at least one of them had to know the girl. She turned to her friends.  
"Hey, who was that dark haired girl sat on her own in the library?"  
Her best friend Teddy looked up and looked through the window of the library, "The one over there?" She asked pointing towards the girl.  
"Yeah." Arizona replied softly.  
"Oh, that's Callie Torres. She's a quiet one, her parents are super rich."  
"She looks nice."  
Teddy looked at Arizona with a serious look on her face. "You're not considering dating her are you?"  
Arizona laughed, it was a little bit too loud to sound convincing, she shook her head. "Of course not, she's probably not even into girls..."  
Teddy just shook her head. "If you want to get to know her, then do it, but I'm not."  
Arizona couldn't believe her, she was supposed to be her best friend yet she wouldn't help her get a date with this girl, she decided she was going to speak to her, she headed towards the table where the girl was repeating to herself what she was going to say, "Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins." No. "Hey, I'm Arizona, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." No. "Hey, I'm Arizona." Yes. No. "This is ridiculous." Arizona thought to herself. She finally reached the table and the girl looked up at her, she was clearly shocked to see her.

Callie looked up and stood beside her was the girl who'd smiled at her. She held out her hand. "I'm Arizona Robbins, nice to meet you."  
Callie shook her hand, not sure what to make of the whole situation. "Calliope Torres but everyone calls me Callie, do you want to sit down?" She pointed to the seat next to her and Arizona sat down and smiled.  
"So I saw you looking at me…" It was very forward and it made Callie feel slightly uncomfortable.  
"I, um, I heard a lot of noise. I wondered what was going on." She mumbled.  
"Oh, well it's nice to meet you."  
Callie could not stop staring at the girl, she was extraordinarily beautiful and she just could not figure out what a girl like Arizona was doing talking to a girl like her, she wasn't anything special, she was basically a 'nobody'. It was nice to have someone to talk to though.  
She stopped staring when she saw that Arizona was looking back at her. Arizona smiled, it was a broad smile, just like the first time she had smiled at Callie.  
"I should probably go to my lesson now, we could hang out after school if you're not doing anything?"  
Callie was having a big debate in her head whether she should or not, she finally decided that she shouldn't pass up the opportunity of a friend and she nodded.  
"You don't speak much Calliope. I will meet you outside of the library after school, ok?"  
Callie nodded again and Arizona walked away. Callie was freaking out, she was the shy girl that no one wanted to know and now she was going to hang out with a super-hot girl, it was all backward but she liked it, Arizona had called her Calliope, the only person to call her Calliope was her dad, but it sounded right coming from Arizona. Callie picked up her stuff and practically skipped to her class, the day could not go quick enough for her.

Arizona walked out of the library feeling great, she'd basically just asked the girl out and she'd said yes. She excitedly texted Teddy; 'Hanging out with the hot girl from the library after school, A xox' to which Teddy almost immediately replied; 'AW well I hope you have fun! See you tmr. T xox'.  
Arizona wanted the day to hurry up so she could see Calliope again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you to the people who have reviewed, followed and faved + A big thank you to a good friend of mine, Bronwen, who helped me with some ideas. I will update soon xo**

Callie stared at the clock, there were fifteen minutes left of the lesson, fifteen minutes until she'd see Arizona again. The seconds that passed matched her increasingly erratic heartbeat. It was her chance to have a real friend, someone she could gossip with, someone she could talk to when her big brother Mark wasn't around. Callie decided to text Mark and tell him that she was meeting up with someone after school so she wouldn't be home straight away; 'Mark, I am hanging out with a friend after school, won't be back late. Cal xo'.  
Callie didn't hear the teacher asking her a question, the teacher walked over to her.  
"Something important I assume?" He asked pointing to the phone.  
Callie muttered something about a family emergency and the teacher shrugged and walked away, he obviously knew who Callie's father was, he was Carlos Torres, one of the richest men in the whole city, everyone knew his name. Callie's phone vibrated notifying her that she had a text, it was Mark; 'are you going to bring this 'friend' to meet me afterwards?'.  
Callie quickly typed out a reply; 'If she wants to meet you. She's crazy hot Mark, I'm freaking.' Just after she'd pressed send the bell rang, it was the end of the day…

Arizona stood outside of the library waiting for Callie, she was somewhat nervous, she'd had plenty of dates with hot girls and this wasn't even a date, they were just going to hang out, Arizona wasn't too sure where they were going to hang out, the mall maybe, she decided to let Callie choose where they went, something she would never normally do. She saw Callie walking towards her, her heart rate soared and that moment Callie was all she could see. Arizona smiled and Callie smiled back, it was the first time Arizona had seen her smile, she has such a beautiful smile, Arizona wasn't sure how to greet her so she just settled with, "Hey."  
Callie grinned, "Hey yourself."  
Arizona immediately felt at ease, "Where do you want to hang out, I usually go to the Mall but that's not for everyone."  
She could see Callie thinking about it, "We could hang out at my place?" She finally said.  
Arizona was taken aback, had Callie just invited her over?  
"Or we could just go to the mall, if that's what you'd prefer?"  
Arizona looked at her, "No, I mean, it's fine, we'll hang out at your place."

Callie began to walk out of the school, turning back to make sure Arizona was following her, she slowed her pace and waited for Arizona to catch up to her a bit, they walked side by side to Callie's house making small talk, the silences weren't awkward, and Callie felt comfortable with it. They reached Callie's house. It was a very large Victorian house, Callie watched as Arizona took it all in, she was clearly mesmerised. Callie grinned, "It's beautiful isn't it? I can't help but stare every time I get home." It was true, to Callie her house was one of the most beautiful buildings she'd ever laid eyes on. Arizona just nodded in agreement. Callie laughed. "Shall we go in now or do you want to stand out her all evening?"  
Arizona chuckled; she liked this side of Callie, the side that she doubted anyone at school had seen. "I bet it's as beautiful inside. Let's go!"  
Callie led Arizona to the front door and they walked through to the foyer, Callie heard Arizona gasp. Arizona was the first person Callie had ever brought back to her house.  
Callie heard footsteps behind them and turned around, it was Mark. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, they were best friends, Mark was the only person Callie really spoke to, he was 10 years older and the perfect big brother.  
"So is this the hottie you were talking about Cal?"  
Callie blushed deeply. "Mark!" She turned towards Arizona who was also blushing. "Arizona, this is my brother Mark, don't listen to anything he says, he's an ass."

Arizona held out her hand to Mark and he shook it, "Nice to meet you." She said softly.  
"Likewise." He replied with a grin on his face. "Now I'll get out of your way, if you need anything Cal, give me a shout."  
Arizona couldn't believe Callie thought she was hot…maybe she didn't, maybe Mark had misinterpreted something she'd said.  
They walked up a large staircase and then another small one they stopped outside a door with a sign saying 'Calliope' on it.  
Callie opened the door and jokingly said, "And this is the kitchen." Arizona was shocked by the girl's personality, she wasn't at all shy and she was making jokes, as she took in the room before her, she realised she didn't know Callie at all. Her room was purple with fairy lights around a large bed, it wasn't childish, it was sophisticated. There was a large closet next to a bathroom.  
"This is beautiful Calliope." Arizona said in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. Arizona walked around the room, hoping Callie didn't think she was being intrusive.

Callie wasn't sure what to do next, she'd never had anyone over, did they sit and talk? Did they watch a movie? Callie looked over to Arizona, she looked quite content looking around the room. Callie went back to her shy and reserved self. "What did you want to do? I could show you around the whole place?"  
Arizona smiled. "I'd like that."  
Callie lead Arizona out of the room. She'd show her the kitchen first, they walked along a narrow passageway where Callie stopped.  
She pressed a button and turned to Arizona who was once again, in shock.  
"You have an elevator!" It was a question as much as it was a statement.  
"When the house was built, it was going to be an elderly care home, so they had to put an elevator in, it's been replaced since though. I think it's my favourite thing about the whole house, sometimes I sit in it and go up and down for hours."  
"That sounds fun!" Arizona chuckled.  
They got into the elevator and went down, they got out and they were in the kitchen. It was huge. Callie turned to Arizona. "This is my second favourite place in the whole house."  
Arizona could see why, for a kitchen, it was beautiful.  
"Cal?"  
"Dad! What are you doing home? I wasn't expecting you until late." Callie ran over to her dad and hugged him.  
"Your brother told me you had a friend round, I wanted to see it for myself." He chuckled.  
Callie and her father were very much alike, they looked alike and they had the same personality traits. They were both head strong and independent. Callie motioned for Arizona to come over to where they were stood.  
"Dad, this is Arizona. Arizona, this my dad Carlos."  
Carlos held out his hand. "It's lovely to meet you Arizona."  
Arizona beamed at him, "You too Sir."  
"Please, call me Carlos. It makes me feel like I'm working when someone calls me sir, and a friend of Calliope's is a friend of ours. Have you girls eaten anything?"  
Callie shook her head, when she thought about it, she was actually quite hungry. "There's a pizza in the freezer, we could eat that?"  
Carlos nodded in agreement, "You really are you fathers daughter! You carry on with your tour, I'll bring it up to you when it's cook."  
"Thanks dad." Callie smiled. She walked out of the room and Arizona followed.

Arizona sat down heavily on Callie's bed. "That was awesome Calliope, I love your house. Watch out I might have to move in." She was only half joking, the house was gorgeous and Arizona was really quite jealous that Callie got to spend most of time here. Callie sat down beside her, she sighed, Arizona wasn't sure why but Callie seemed down. "Are you ok?" she asked out of politeness.  
Callie nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm more than fine. It's just you're the first person that I've brought home, I've had such a great evening. I don't want it to end."  
Arizona leaned over to Callie and put her hand on Callie's. "I'm glad I was the first person you brought back, I've gotten to know a side of you I wish I'd known before, before I started hanging around with all the wrong people. You're one of the nicest, most genuine people I've ever met. I'm glad I could make friends with you."  
At that moment, Carlos walked in with their pizza. Arizona raised a slice towards Callie and excitedly said; "Pizza toast! Here's to new friends." The 'clinked' their pizza slices together and began to eat.  
After several minutes of comfortable silence, Callie quietly said, "Thank you, for being my friend."  
Arizona grinned at her, "It's my pleasure."

In Callie's eyes, the time for Arizona to leave came around far too quick. She walked with her to the gate. She stopped and turned to Arizona. "It was great to have you here. You're welcome any time you want."  
"I think I'll take you up on that Calliope. Pass me your cell phone."  
It seemed an odd request but Callie complied. Arizona tapped something out quickly and passed it back.  
"Text me." She smiled. She hugged Callie and left, leaving Callie stood on her own, in shock.  
It had been such a great evening, one of the best Callie had ever had and it was all down to Arizona. Feeling on top of the world she decided to text Arizona_; 'Come over tomorrow? C x'._ It was Saturday so Callie wasn't go to be doing anything. Almost instantly she had a reply; _'Definitely. A xo'._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – This chapter is going to be a little different from the first two, it's not going to alternate between their POVs, please let me know if you prefer it like this or if you'd rather me go back to what I was previously doing.**  
**Also, follow me on twitter rosiepenver I will post when I'm going to update and anything else you want to know.**

Callie groaned as she awoke, she didn't have to be up for another couple of hours and then she remembered that Arizona was coming round, she was almost instantly wide awake, she had to tidy her room up a bit, she got some movies off the shelf and laid them out on her bed so Arizona could choose one that she liked when she got there. Callie got dressed and put some make up on, she didn't know why she was making so much fuss, she liked Arizona but nothing was going to happen between them, they were just friends. She picked up her phone and texted Arizona; 'Looking forward to seeing you today! C xo'. It was true, Callie had struggled to sleep last night because of how excited she was, little did she know Arizona had also had trouble sleeping because of her excitement, Callie wasn't like any of her other friends, she was different, it was like a breath of fresh air to be with her because all her other friends talked about was boys and celebrities and they were mean, they were really mean sometimes and Arizona wasn't that person, she acted like it sometimes but she wasn't nasty like they were, she had a heart.  
Arizona heard her name being called, it was her mom. "Arizona, are you ready to go honey?" She touched up her lip gloss one last time and shouted back, "Now coming mom."

As Arizona and her mum pulled up to the Torres' house Arizona heard her mom gasp, she reacted exactly the same as she had done. "It's beautiful isn't mom?"  
"It's stunning." Her mom agreed. "Right, off you go honey, have a good day, I love you."  
"Love you too mum."  
Callie heard the car pulling up and she ran outside where she saw Arizona and beamed at her. "Hey!" She ran over to her and hugged her, hoping it wasn't too forward, they'd only known each other five minutes, but it felt like the normal thing to do. It seemed like they'd know each other for years and anyone on the outside would've probably said they thought the girls had known each other for at least a couple of years, she was relieved when Arizona hugged her back.  
They walked inside and after saying hello to Mark and Carlos they walked up to Callie's room. Arizona looked at all the films and gasped. "Oh my god, you have The Breakfast Club!"  
Arizona chuckled; before Callie could answer she put the DVD in the DVD player and sat on the bed patting the bed beside her for Callie to sit down.

By the end of the film both girls were wiping tears from their eyes, it was such a beautiful portrayal of how people from different cliques and different backgrounds could get along. Callie and Arizona could completely relate it to their friendship. Arizona turned to Callie and smiled, it was a breath-taking smile and Callie could not help but grin back.

Arizona seemed to be studying Callie, she looked her up and down several times before finally speaking; "So, tell me a bit about yourself, because although it seems like I've known you forever, I don't really know you that well at all."  
Callie sighed, mentally deciding what to reveal to Arizona. She debated to tell her that she was into girls but she wasn't sure if it was too soon, she realised Arizona was staring at her and waiting for an answer. Callie smiled nervously, it wasn't her usual smile; it didn't reach her eyes. She began to speak, "Well, my full name is Calliope Iphegenia Torres, I am a Virgo, I have a brother, my mum isn't around much, I'm a bisexual, I sleep with one teddy which I've had since I was born, I'm not very good at math, but I'm good at English and science…" Callie thought for a couple of seconds before continuing, "I've never had a best friend, my favourite food is fries, my favourite drink is mountain dew, my favourite colour is purple, I've never been out of the country, and that is all I can think of. Now you tell me about you."  
Arizona sat in shock, she had taken it all, but one thing had stuck out the most, Callie was into girls too. Callie could see the look on Arizona's face, she'd admitted to her that she was bisexual and now she was freaking out, Callie instantly regretted saying anything but before she could say anything to fix it Arizona started speaking, "My full name is Arizona Robbins, I am not named after the state Arizona but after a battleship, the USS Arizona, my grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbour, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. I am an Aries, I also have a brother, I'm gay, my favourite food is donuts, because I'm crazily unhealthy, my favourite drink is coke, my favourite colour is pink, I act like a bitch, but I'm not actually a bitch. That's all I can think of."

Both girls had acknowledged _everything_ the other had said, but they didn't say anything for a few minutes. Callie turned to Arizona. "You're the first person I've told outside of my immediate family. I figured I could trust you and I want you to know the real me, not the same me that people at school know, because I'm not really that person, that isn't me."  
Arizona looked at Callie with understanding; it had taken her several months to pluck up the courage to tell someone so she knew exactly how it felt. "You don't have to prove yourself to me, of course you can trust me and it feels good that you felt like you could talk to me about it. I'm glad you could."

Callie looked at her clock it was 12:15, she looked back at Arizona. "Do you want to get some food?"  
Almost as if it were planned, Arizona's stomach grumbled. Both girls fell about in fits of laughter. Callie gasped for breath, "I'll take that as a yes then!"  
They went down into the kitchen and Callie made them both sandwiches, Callie couldn't stop staring at Arizona, she was beautiful and fascinating and Callie just couldn't help but stare.  
"Cal, stop making love eyes at her, you're creeping her out."  
They turned round and Mark was stood there grinning at them, both girls turned a deep shade of red.  
"Mark, I am not making love eyes at her!" Callie shouted defiantly even though she knew that she probably was, she just hoped Arizona hadn't noticed. Mark left the room chuckling to himself and silence fell upon them once again, this time it was different, there was something there, it wasn't awkwardness, but there was tension. Callie looked across at Arizona.  
"I wasn't making love eyes at you."  
Arizona was somewhat disappointed, she didn't show it but she somehow wanted it to be true, she wanted Callie to make love eyes at her.  
"It's fine. Big brothers are assholes, sometimes."  
Callie nodded in agreement. "They sure are."

Both girls were silent again for some time before Callie stood up. "Hey, come with me, I want to show you something."  
Arizona was confused but she followed Callie.  
They walked out of the house and into one of the large gardens, they walked right to the end and Callie smiled, "This is my place, this is where I come when I need some 'me time'."  
Arizona looked all around her, they could see for miles, it was like they were standing at the top of a high-rise building, but they were outside, it was beautiful.  
Arizona was completely mesmerized, she was brought out of her trance when she felt a pair of hands on her face and before she knew what was happening Callie was kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thank you for all your kind reviews, sorry I haven't updated for a while but I will update more often soon. I hope you enjoy, please review, fave, follow etc. Also, follow me on twitter rosiepenver I will post about updates on there. I dedicate this chapter, to my dear friend Bron, in fact, I dedicate the whole fic to her because without her, I probably wouldn't have the motivation to write and she's given me ideas for it too!**

Callie pulled away, shocked at herself. "I am so sorry." She fumbled over her words. She couldn't believe she'd just kissed Arizona, completely out of the blue, Arizona looked as shocked as Callie but she took Callie's hand and looked deep into her eyes. "I liked it." She whispered, she smiled at Callie and leaned in towards her, she kissed her slowly and passionately. "I could do this all day." She grinned.

"Well unfortunately you can't." Both girls jumped at the voice, it was Mark. "Arizona, your mom's here to take you home, some sort of family emergency, I'm not sure." Mark then realised that he was being completely intrusive and grinned. "I'll tell your mom you'll be out in a couple of minutes." He walked away chuckling to himself.  
Arizona looked at Callie, "I guess I'd better go. We'll talk about this soon, ok?"  
Callie nodded, she was still in shock. Arizona had kissed her back. It was crazy. Arizona hugged her and ran towards the house, before she reached the house she turned round and waved at Callie; Callie waved back and stood in the same spot, completely struck dumb for several minutes. Her phone buzzing brought her back to reality, it was a text from Arizona; 'You know I told you I had a brother? He's been killed; he was in Afghanistan in the army. Calliope, I'm so lost. I don't know what to do. A xox.'  
Callie gasped as she read the message, she didn't know how to react, her first thought was Mark, of course it would be, he was her brother and she needed to see him. She ran inside to find him, she found him, he was kissing some girl, as they pulled apart Callie instantly recognised the girl, she was Arizona's friend Teddy.  
Callie looked at her brother, "Mark, what's going on? She's way younger than you."  
Mark chuckled. "Two years Cal. Anyway, am I missing something, do you two know each other?" He looked back and forth at each of them.  
"Something like that." Callie muttered under her breath. "She's Arizona's best friend."  
Mark was taken about. "Wait, your girlfriend is my girlfriend's best friend."  
"She is not my girlfriend." Callie hissed at him.  
"Well that's the impression I got when I saw you kissing her."

Teddy gasped. Callie looked at her and realised. Arizona hadn't told her they were even friends yet. Callie ran out of the room and grabbed her phone she instantly texted Arizona; 'We've been outed…my brother is seeing Teddy and he's just blabbed about us kissing. What r we going to do? C xoxo.' An almost instant reply came from Arizona; 'We'll figure something out. It's obviously not a good time now, speak soon though. A xoxo.'  
Callie realised it wasn't a good time, but she was freaking out, if Teddy knew, the whole school would know by Monday.

Callie could not stop thinking about it over the rest of the weekend, she couldn't bear the thought of everyone knowing her business, especially something so private. Monday came around quickly and however much she didn't want to Callie knew she had to go to school. When she arrived at school she prepared herself for the looks and the comments, but none came. The whole day passed and there was not a single mention about her and Arizona or her sexuality.

Callie got home and she breathed a sigh of relief, why hadn't Teddy said anything? Was it because she didn't want to blab on her best friend? These were just some of the questions going through Callie's mind.  
Her phone buzzed, it was Arizona; 'I will be at school tomorrow, see you there A xox.'  
Callie smiled, it had only been a few days, but she missed Arizona.

The next day came around, it was raining heavily when Callie woke up, so Mark offered to take her to school, as they sat in the car, Callie looked at her brother. "Mark, did you tell Teddy not to say anything, because she would've said something by now if someone hadn't told her not to say anything to anyone…"  
Mark smiled at her. "Of course I did. I know you're a private person and I want you to tell people when you feel it's right and who wants everyone knowing their business anyway!"  
"Thank you Mark, I don't think I'm ready for any kind of attention yet…I'd rather blend into the background." As the approached the school they saw Arizona, so Callie got out and ran over to where she was.  
"Hey!" She said hugging her, "I missed you, are you ok?"  
Arizona smiled back at Callie, "I missed you too Calliope. I'm, I'm, yeah, I'm ok…"  
Arizona was clearly not ok and she broke down in tears, it was understandable, her only brother had just died. Callie put her arm around Arizona and Arizona turned and sobbed into Callie's shoulder, people were stopping and looking at what was going on, some people were laughing at the fact that Arizona was crying, because no one ever saw Arizona cry, she was one of the tough kids. Callie steered Arizona away from the people who were looking and she found a quiet corner and she just stood holding Arizona until she had done crying, because of the rain they were both now dripping wet and to anyone looking they looked quite amusing. Callie looked at Arizona and just laughed. "Hey, let's go back to my house and get dried off. We can't go into school like this." Arizona nodded, she was laughing too hard to say anything. She knew she could count on Callie to cheer her up.  
They walked slowly to Callie's house, Callie knew that no one would be in because her parents would be working and Mark would be somewhere with his friends, she rummaged around the bottom of her bag praying that she had her front door key, she did. They went inside and got dried up before going downstairs and sitting in the sitting room. Callie looked across at Arizona. "Are we going back to school today?"  
Arizona scoffed, "They all saw me crying, I don't ever want to go back." She knew that she obviously did have to, but for now she wasn't going to. "So what are we going to do here all day Calliope?" She added hesitantly.  
Callie wasn't sure herself. "We could…um, I don't know." They both laughed. Arizona suddenly looked deadly seriously and Callie wasn't sure what to make of it.  
Arizona smiled again. "I think I know one thing that we could do…"  
Callie's heart beat rocketed and she just thought over and over again, 'she doesn't mean _that_…' it was as if she was trying to convince herself and Arizona, she wasn't doing a very good job of convincing herself, she was too busy freaking out.

Arizona knew that now was her chance and she leaned over and kissed Callie. It was soft at first but it soon became much deeper and more passionate. Callie was feeling something she'd never felt before, she had butterflies in her stomach and her heart was racing so fast she thought she'd drop dead any second. Arizona was feeling the same, she felt such a connection to Callie and she couldn't see herself kissing anyone again, Callie was the only person she wanted to be kissing.

As they pulled apart, they had identical smiles on their faces and Arizona reached out and her Callie's face in her hand, before kissing her again, it was a much shorter kiss but the passion remained.  
Callie stood up sharply, she had gotten a feeling in her stomach, it wasn't butterflies, it was an overwhelming sense of dread, she could feel that something bad was about to happen, everything was eerily quiet and still for a few seconds and then suddenly everything started to shake, it was a violent terrifying shaking and Callie's first instinct was to protect Arizona, she shielded her from falling debris, it was over as quick as it started and Callie shook with utter fear, Arizona was crying but they were both ok, then everything went black.


End file.
